In Which An Insane Man Approaches
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Seirin comes across a psychotic man who believes that he can take over the world. It is up to the Seirin basketball team and allies to stop him from doing something stupid and killing himself or others! - for KnB Author Forum's Prompt Exchange Contest.


**... IDK? this is for KnB Author's Forum prompt exchange contest.. the prompt is so hard to work on.. (and somehow I believe this is Jake-nii's prompt. shrugs)**

**and I did this within two days. and rushed. expect suckiness ahead. don't read if you don't want to be disappointed?**

**also, my grammar is messed up like usual.**

***bows lowly***

**I actually intended to give up. but Virelei-san words on the forum somehow made me start writing. I guess I only need a little push in the back, no? ^^; how troublesome of me.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

_A bunch of high-schoolers ran into Seirin's basketball gym. As they entered, they hastily closed the entrance of the gym and locked it._

_They fell into floor and panted heavily. Wait, they weren't even Seirin dudes. Only one of them wore Seirin's school uniform._

_The group, consisting of four males who go by the name of Hyuuga Junpei, Kasamatsu Yukio, Imayoshi Souichi, and Wakamatsu Kousuke tried to catch their breath as sweat rolled down on their body._

_Wait, what a Kanagawa high-schooler were doing there?_

"_That… that man is… insane!" Hyuuga said._

"_Need not to tell me…" Kasamatsu tiredly said._

"_Well, now that we are safe, I wonder how the rest doing."_

_Hyuuga and Kasamatsu eyed Imayoshi. What crept them more than this situation__,__ was__,__ the fact that Imayoshi still managed to smile while wondering how their fellows__ will__ do outside this safe, harmless gym._

"_OKAY! NOW THAT WE ARE SAVE, WE'RE GOIN TO PLAN OUT THINGS AND—"_

"_Shut up!" Hyuuga and Kasamatsu threw nearest basketballs to the now Touou's captain._

_Hyuuga huffed. "Does anybody here bring his cell phone?"_

* * *

Few hours ago…

Kuroko, with other Seirin fellows, walked to the nearest basketball court from the school. Upon arriving, he opened his cell, and reopened an email from certain someone.

_From: Akashi Seijuro_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya__;__ Kise Ryouta__;__ Midorima Shintarou__;__ Aomine Daiki__;__ Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Meet us at the park we used to play a lot in. Bring your respective basketball teams; we're going to have a friendly match. I expect your presence there in approximately four hours from now._

"Really, Kuroko…" Izuki grunted. "This demanding ex-captain of yours. Not even sparing a word to question our opinion."

"I apologize for troubling you." Kuroko bowed lowly.

"Heh! Generation of miracles or not, it doesn't matter as long as it's basketball! I'll take those guys down again!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Bakagami!" Hyuuga yelled.

"Basketball idiot you are…" Aida said.

"But that's a pity there are only us coming." Kagami said.

True. The only Seirin people present were Kuroko, Kagami, Aida, Hyuuga, and Izuki.

"Teppei-kun said he couldn't make it." Aida shrugged.

"I think this is plenty enough. We're only having friendly match. I am sure Akashi-kun only brings four people, including himself, as well. I can be sure we'll do three-on-thee." Kuroko explained.

"YOU ALL SHOULD DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

All of sudden, a scream was heard. The Seirin groups turned their head to where the scream was heard from. When they did so, a car ran into them.

"MOVEEE!" Hyuuga panicked.

The Seirins panicked, though they made it. They ran away so that the car failed to hit them and crashed into the nearest tree.

"So that's how Mercedes bends!" Izuki exclaimed.

"This isn't the fucking time! You should've died by that car!" Hyuuga slapped him.

"Ow!"

They were all shocked, especially Kagami and the other freshmen (except Kuroko) who thought that they'd be dead if no one of them looked back.

"T… that is horrible! Is the driver save?" Aida asked.

"Well, I can't care about it. They almost killed us…" Hyuuga's dark side somehow appeared.

Kuroko shook his head. "That's bad, Hyuuga-senpai. We should care to others no matter what."

"That's one good boy."

Seirin looked to see who it was.

A male, about the same height as Kagami, made his way to Seirin dudes. He wore a black sweater and a mask that covered from his forehead to half of his nose—though it'll be hot, knowing it was summer.

"I'm sorry?" Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

The man's visible lips formed a smirk. Then, he laughed loudly. "But so PITIFUL! Such a WASTE! A good boy like you HAD TO DIE! Because I'll TAKE THIS WORLD DOWN!"

The Seirin group took a step back.

"This is one crazy fellow…" Kagami glared.

But not even a minute later, the voice of police's car was heard. The man stopped laughing and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Aida shouted.

And Seirin students were surrounded by police cars.

"Are you injured anywhere?" One of the polices exited the car and approached the teens. "Where's the victim? Who did that?"

"Um… I believe the victim is still inside the car. And no, that man escaped before even put a scar on us." Aida explained.

"Alright. All of you, please go with me while my comrades securing this place!"

Thus, they were brought to the furthest car from the place, and found a certain sorry-mushroom sitting inside. "You… you can't be Sakurai Ryo from Touou!" Kagami pointed to him.

"Where are the others? Where's Aomine?"

Sakurai jerked his head. He exited the car; he stood up and bowed continuously to them. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I get lost and separated from the others and my cell's battery is dead! I'm sorry for getting separated! I'm sorry I forgot to charge my battery! And then I found you guys troubled by a scary masked man! I'm sorry that I peeked you guys! So I went to the nearest police office and directed them to here! I'm sorry for running away! I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything! I was too scared! I'm sorry! I'm so—"

"Cut it," Kuroko gripped his shoulder. "You did right. Though you're scared, you managed to run to the police office to save us. That's the fastest and safest way to rescue us. You're brave." He said with a slight smile.

"K-Kuroko-kun… I-I'm sorry! And thank you! I'm so sorry!"

"Why're you still apologizing?" Hyuuga sighed.

"Well," Izuki voiced. "I think our friendly match must be postponed. Now that we are witnessing a crime, we should give our words in the police office."

"That's true, young man." The police officer smiled. "I don't think it'll be longer than an hour."

"It can't be helped. I'll send an email to Akashi-kun and the others about this. I believe Akashi-kun will understand our situation." Kuroko said.

"Well, sure…"

In a minute or so, an email was sent to Kuroko's cell.

_From: Akashi Seijuro_

_This is more interesting than a friendly match. Everyone, let's head to the police office where Tetsuya is in. We can wait on the outside._

"… As always, Akashi-kun, just what in the world you are thinking…"

* * *

"Tetsu-kun~!"

Seirin fellows exited the police office. Outside, they found students from Kaijo High, Shuutoku High, Touou Academy, Yosen and Rakuzan with their respective school uniform waiting for them, five people from each school.

"Aah, here they are." Ootsubo said calmly.

The pinkette made her way to cling into Kuroko, making some other guys except the Generation of Miracles and a few others silently cursing the latter.

"Are you okay, Tetsu-kun? Is Tetsu-kun hurt?"

"I'm fine, Momoi-san. But I don't think you can hold me like this right now." Kuroko said politely.

The tealhead didn't mind the girl hugging him or do whatever she wanted, and didn't mind the girl claiming him to be her boyfriend in front of his friends, but not in public, in which there were not only his friends could see him being hugged openly by her, but other people as well.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Momoi sticked out her tongue, playfully punching her own head lightly.

Aida found herself a bit annoyed at this. "Kuroko! This isn't the time to act all lovey-dovey!" She blindly scolded.

"But I'm completely innocent at this…"

"Are they always like this in middle school?" Kagami whispered to Aomine.

"You bet." Aomine yawned. "It's good that Satsuki haven't attempted to kiss him."

Izuki wore his thinking position. "That's no good! A middle-schooler (_chuugakusei_) shouldn't kiss (_chuu_) each other!"

"Izuki, go buy us juices and never come back." Hyuuga smiled.

"Ah… I wish I was in his place." Moriyama sighed.

Knowing that Momoi let go of Kuroko, it was Kise's turn to hug Kuroko to death. "Kurokocchi's all fine! I'm glaaaaaaaaaaaaad~"

"And people said, exiting the alligator's den only to enter the lion's lair." Midorima commented at this.

"A good sayings, Shin-chan!" Takao was somehow amused.

"I'm hungry." Murasakibara said.

"Me too." Nebuya said.

"I suppose we have to catch some lunch now." Akashi said.

"I'm feeling a bit irritated by the fact that we've been following this kid's order for the past few hours…" Hyuuga said, irritated.

Kasamatsu and Wakamatsu nodded at this.

"I don't care, I need my teriyaki burger." Aomine grunted.

"Need lotsa burgers to revive my energy from this." Kagami said.

"Well," Kasamatsu sighed. "I guess the case is closed by the police yet?"

Hyuuga shook his head. "Nope. They said nobody drives that car, so the case is going a little bit more complicated."

"Oh my, that's horrible." Mibuchi gasped.

"But also interesting!" Hayama exclaimed.

"What do you mean by nobody drives the car that _almost _killed you all?" Teppei asked.

Hyuuga sighed. "Well, we don't know either—"

Everyone from Seirin was taken aback.

"TEPPEI-KUN!" Aida exclaimed. "YOU SAID YOU WON'T MAKE IT! YOU EVEN SKIPPED SCHOOL."

Teppei, who just appeared out of nowhere, grinned. He wore casual attire. "I'm just back from the doctor, checking my feet. And I think I'll watch you guys. Now the case is up to the police officers to close, why don't we start the practice match in the Seirin's gym after lunch? Tomorrow is the school's day off, anyway."

"How can you be sure?" Aida raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow's the school principal, Shinda Takeru's birthday, after all. So no school for tomorrow."

Akashi smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

"Who will be the referee-ssu?"

"I should be volunteering! I'm a coach, after all."

"Me too~"

"No way, we only need one referee for a three-on-three match."

"At least I can be the referee when your team is playing, because you being the referee while Seirin playing are unfair, flat-chested-senpai."

"What did you say? Eh!"

"Shouldn't provoke others, Satsuki."

"But Momoi-san is right, we should have more referees."

"Well, I think each team should give out one person to be a referee. It's okay if the referee had to play when his team is playing."

"Awesome, Ootsubo-senpai! I'll give Shin-chan for our team!"

"It's not you to decide-nodayo. And Oha-Asa told me to keep out of trouble."

"Well, because everyone except Ootsubo and I are annoying, I should be volunteering myself."

"So it'll be me from Seirin and Kiyoshi Miyaji-kun from Shuutoku. Anyone else?"

"And I'm in too, because everyone knows I'm always right."

"What does it have to do with this?"

"Just don't question me, Tetsuya."

"Okay."

"And I'm in too, flat-chested-senpai!"

"You shut up! So it'll be me from Seirin, Kiyoshi Miyaji-kun from Shuutoku, Akashi Seijuro-kun from Rakuzan, and Momoi Satsuki from Touou. Anyone else?"

"I'M VO(L)UNTEE(R)ING! I'(LL) DO MY BEST HE(RRRRR)E!"

"…Nah. He's annoying. Hey, Moriyama, will you—"

"Anytime, as long as I'll be joining the only two ladies as the referee."

"Never mind—"

"I can be a referee too, you know, Sen—"

"You're out of question since the beginning, Kise. I'm volunteering."

"So mean!"

"And I be think for thee to have me in."

"…Alright, I suppose you're volunteering for Yosen, Wei Liu-kun… though it's a bit hard to understand… and it's Kasamatsu Yukio-kun from Kaijo, then."

"Fukui told him that, that kind of talking is cool nowadays, and he buys it."

"That's true, Muro-chin…"

"We're almost here-nodayo."

"So we're here (_koko_) arriving at Seirin High School (_koukou_)."

"Go home and never come back, Izuki."

"I CAN'T WAIT, THIS MATCH WI(LL) BE (L)OTSA FUUUUUUUN!"

"THOUGH YOU ARE ANNOYING, THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

"It'll be even more fun if you shut up, Hayakawa"

"Mou, Kasamatsu-senpai, you're so mean!"

"And you to shut up too, Wakamatsu."

"I'm with you in this."

"Tee hee! It's rare to see Da—Aomine-kun to get along with Imayoshi-senpai!"

"But I can't wait to play as well."

"I agree with Kuroko. I'll beat down you guys!"

"Haa? Kagami, you can't even win one-on-one from me."

"I guess I'm a better player-ssu!"

"Don't get too cocky, Kise-chin…"

"Because I'll beat you all-nodayo."

"So you all are saying I'm going to lose?"

Silence.

"…No, Akashi-kun. We are saying that we'll do our best in this match."

"Good."

"Hey, what's that person doing in front of our school building?"

They all stopped.

Teppei pointed a tall man wearing a black sweater, standing in front of the school building with a baseball bat in his hand.

The Seirin people, except the clueless Teppei, froze.

"T-that's the dude who attacked us!" Kagami almost shouted.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

Everyone shouted, made the masked man turned his head to their direction. This made the high-schoolers shut up immediately.

"You… and you… whom I failed to kill… and you must be their friends…"

A big one bad feeling.

"I MUST KILL YOU ALL TO TAKE OVER THE WOOOORRRRRRRLDDDD!" The man shouted as he held up his baseball bat.

"RUN, EVERYONE!"

And thus, they did. Hyuuga ran to the basketball gym, followed by Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, and Wakamatsu, and the rest split up to the entire school.

* * *

"It's great… now we have an obnoxious insane man running around my school." Kagami grunted.

He hid inside the laboratory with Kuroko, Aomine and Kise.

"What does taking over the world have to do with your school, anyway? Is this school a military base or something?" Aomine mocked.

"Like hell I know!"

"Not to mention that we're almost killed back then… could it be that man had any grudge with this school, and use such excuse as an alibi?"

"Why must he do so?" Aomine asked.

"Because, duh, they both wear Seirin's high school uniform." Kise explained.

"And?"

Kise sighed. "If the attacker had a grudge against Seirin High, the attacker would obviously attack Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi because they wear Seirin's High uniform."

"Oh! I see."

"Aomine-kun isn't very bright, is he…?" Kuroko chuckled lightly.

"Shut up, Tetsu!"

"I see, you're an idiot who can't do anything beside basketball." Kagami mocked.

"Kagami-kun, however, you're not in the place to say anything like that."

"In your face!" Aomine laughed.

Kagami growled.

"Anyway, we should plan something about this insane man…" Kise frowned.

"First thing of all, we shouldn't let him wander outside of this school. The chance of damage done will be higher… just like the car crash that happened earlier today." Kuroko stated.

"We should call the police quickly, and let this all end in a minute." Aomine yawned. "Who bring cell phones?"

"I forgot it at photoshoot place." Kise grinned sheepishly.

"Left it at home." Kagami simply answered.

"I do." Kuroko said.

"As expected, Tetsu is the only one we can rely on at this time."

"You're no better, Ahomine!"

Ignoring Kagami, Aomine took Kuroko's phone. But as he flipped the phone open, the screen turned all dark.

"…I'm sorry. I used it to communicate with Akashi-kun about the friendly match a lot today, so I think the battery is drained." Kuroko bowed deeply, in which Aomine found it more annoying. "Let's just go to principal room; I believe they provide a telephone there."

"Realize something like this earlier!" Aomine smacked him.

"Noo! Aominecchi, you must keep your voice lower, or that man will appear again!"

"Keh, you're too paranoid. Though small, this school is spacious. We got a very little chance to clash into him."

"Aomine-kun, here's the principal room." Kuroko stopped before a door.

Aomine lazily opened the door. "See? This'll be a piece of cake. We found a telephone before we clashed into…."

The four stopped. They saw a tall man standing before the principal desk.

They froze.

That was the masked man.

Then, the man turned back to them.

"Oh, no…"

The masked man smirked.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" Kise screamed as they ran. "AND DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD AOMINECCHI UTTERS EVER."

* * *

"This is horrible… this isn't my lucky day at all… I should've stayed at home…"

Takao followed the mumbling Midorima, along with Hayama and Mibuchi.

"Heeeey~ Reo-nee, what's with him~?"

"Shin-chan, it's alright! It's not that bad, I'm here with you!" Takao laughed, slapping the bigger teen's back in attempt to make the latter feel alright.

"That fact doesn't make me feel better…"

"This is horrible indeed… we're in the same building with a criminal…" Mibuchi sighed. "I wonder if Sei-chan and the others are alright…"

"It it's Akashi you're talking about, we should worry the criminal instead." Midorima said matter-of-factly. "The thing we should wonder about is why he ran in first place, along with others."

"Ah… I actually pulled him with me and ran. But I lost him halfway."

"How troublesome."

"Right, right! Now that we're save from the criminal, we should call the police before he gets out of this school." Takao said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Right! And let's have the friendly match right away!" Hayama said.

"You're right," Mibuchi smiled.

Just as Takao flipped his phone open, a person bumped into him hard, making his phone flew away to the floor. He himself fell.

"Ouch… what's that…?"

"Takao-kun?"

Takao looked up. He found Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine and Kise panting hard.

"What're you all doing here?" Mibuchi asked.

"Uh… that's…"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The now eight of them turned their head to the masked man, who was currently running into them with a sharpened object in his hand. Their eyes widened.

"Eeeek! RUN!"

"TAKAO! The police… quick!"

"MY CELLPHONE FELL!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO."

* * *

"I don't think my feet can be used to run around this school…" Kiyoshi Teppei said in a library. He walked along with Izuki, Murasakibara, Himuro, and Akashi at the hall.

"It can't be used at the friendly match, no?" Murasakibara asked as he ate a potato chip. "It'll save time. You're going to lose anyway."

"That's not nice, Atsushi." Himuro scolded.

Izuki glared. "Hey! He said that he won't play in first place. Besides, even if he cannot play basketball (_basuke_) he can still help (_suke_)."

"Ne, Izuki, you don't need to stand for me. Your jokes are lame anyway." Kiyoshi said with a straight face.

"So what should we do, now?" Himuro asked. "I think we should call the police. But my cell phone is out of range."

"Mine's too." Kiyoshi said.

"Mine's too." Murasakibara said.

"I don't bring my cell phone." Izuki said.

Akashi hadn't said anything. He seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Aka-chin, don't you bring your cell phone?" Murasakibara asked.

"Ah…" Akashi took out his cell phone from his pocket and gave it to Murasakibara. "Here, Atsushi, call them."

"What's the matter? It seems that you've been thinking something." Kiyoshi asked.

"Nope…" Akashi shook his head. "I only want to know, why that man is in Seirin, out of all places."

"Maybe he has some grudge against high school?" Kiyoshi commented.

"But that man did say he wants to rule the world. He should attack Tokyo Tower or Parliament houses instead." Izuki explained.

"You have a point." Himuro said.

"Aka-chin~ the moment I pressed call button, the screen is black-out." Murasakibara said.

"Ah… must be because I exchanged emails a lot with Tetsuya today." Akashi said in content.

Silence.

"So I guess we can't kick out our guest now?"

"I said stop with the puns." Kiyoshi said.

"I think I heard something." Akashi said out of blue.

"Something?" Asked the other four.

"Quick. Enter this classroom and hide."

The five quickly entered the nearest classroom—class 2-1—and hide under the desks. Akashi sat expectantly, while the other four were confused.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"It's the others!" Izuki almost exclaimed, but quickly made his mouth shut.

"Very well… we only have to hide instead of running around…" Himuro said.

About two minutes later, they decided to go out and continued wandering around, until they found an orange cell phone was abandoned on the floor.

"A cell phone?" Kiyoshi picked it and flipped it open. "The wallpaper is a photo of the greenhead from Shuutoku. Could it be this is his?"

"No. Shintarou phone is green colored, not orange. And he would never put his own photo as his cell phone's background." Akashi said. "So it must be his companion's."

"Takao, you mean?" Izuki asked, replied by Akashi's short nod.

"Ah, Akashi-kun?"

Izuki almost shrieked from another person's appearance, only to find it was his kouhai, Kuroko.

"Kuroko, you shocked me."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"I fell while running away with others, and it seemed that the criminal didn't notice me."

"That's somehow sad." Kiyoshi said with a serious face.

"What should we do now?" Himuro asked.

Akashi simply answered, "Call the police with Takao's phone, of course."

In five minutes, estimated ten to thirty police cars surrounded the Seirin school area. The criminal is quickly arrested, and the high-schoolers made their own

* * *

way to outside.

"How come polices came this many?" Kagami questioned.

"I called the police." Aida said.

"I called too!" Momoi said.

"Well… we called too." Hyuuga said.

"Akashi-kun called them as well from Takao-kun's cell phone." Kuroko simply said after returning the cell phone to Takao.

"And there we were, panicked because didn't have any usable phone to call the polices." Aomine rolled his eyes.

"I WON'T LOSE! I'M GONNA RULE THE WORLD!" The criminal struggled in the polices' hands.

"Silence. The details will be in the office." One of the polices said, taking off his mask.

"Hey…? I think I've seen the face somewhere…" Aida raised an eyebrow.

"What are you all doing here?"

They turned their head to the gate. There he was, Shinda Takeru, standing tall, facing them.

"P-Principal!" Aida almost shouted.

Kuroko bowed lowly. "Apologizes, Principal. But we just captured the criminal who broke into our school."

The Principal smiled widely. "Is that so? Then thank you, and sorry that my brother caused all the mess you have to go through."

Hyuuga shouted. "Huh?! That guy is your brother, Principal?!"

"As much as I'm ashamed to admit, yeah, he is. He breaks free from the jail twice. Everyone hates him and his never-ending words about how he would "rule the world" in which in fact, all he did is just messing around, especially in places where I am involved." He sighed. "So I may take my leave now."

The high-schoolers were left stunned.

"…What was that?"

"An insane man, indeed. With a scent of sibling rivalry." Moriyama said.

"Your words are disgusting." Kasamatsu commented.

"We just simply clashed a criminal with a loose screw on his head." Aomine grunted.

"So… what about the friendly match?" Kuroko asked.

Everyone eyed him.

* * *

**yes, about three to five guys from each school appears in this fic, but not many of them were mentioned that much, because I deleted some scenes. and if you wonder why there's a part in which everybody's talking but no description found, I was playing around, challenging myself if I can write all dialogues and no description but people will still figure out who's talking what. teehee.**

**I wouldn't be surprised if this fic didn't win**

**and no, no updates for That Phantom Player, Twins, and His Other Side for this week! I'm sorry!**

**bye!**


End file.
